The Trainer
by MsJennyLin
Summary: Poor Eric is placed second in overall ranking, it's up to his trainer, Victory to cheer him up


Victory and Eric

Today the final rankings were posted and those who passed celebrated in the Pit while those who fail were escorted out and declared Factionless. I believe it was too harsh but I followed the rules like a good Dauntless should. Tobias or what he likes to be called now, Four finished in first place, he deserved it truly from witnessing his fear simulations. I knew he was a Divergent but I believe it was not my secret to tell and we created a fond mentor and student relationship for him to know his secret will not be told. And then there was the second highest ranked initiate, Eric, my arms formed goosebumps just remembering his ice blue eyes staring at me thinking I didn't see him. I knew he had feelings but I am a trainer and I am going back to the medical ward as a doctor next week. I felt bad he didn't get first ranked but Four worked his ass off just like he did. I am not supposed to have favorites but something about those two made me want to stick around for a while.

I can see Eric sulking in the corner at the Pit with his beer, his face sneering at the music playing. I remember when he first got here; he looked like the clean cut friction that he came from. No piercings, no tattoos and definitely no muscles, just a skinny walking computer just like those he came before him. But now, I felt something in the pit of my stomach, something I have never felt before.

I walk towards him with a drink in my hand, I walked confidently in my black bodycon dress that hugged my body like a second skin and my black heels that I forget I had. From the lustful stares and glances from men and women alike I knew I looked good. I sat next to him looking at my drink letting my presence known.

"You did good, Eric, so cheer up," I said taking a swig of my drink looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He turned to look at me before sucking his teeth and taking a gulp of his beer as well.

"I could have beaten him, if only I trained hard," he said looking down at his beer gripping it tighter.

He wanted to believe that but we both knew that he busted his ass just like Tobias did.

I take a final gulp of my drink before placing his on the table.

"Come dance with me," I said taking his wrist, carefully not taking his hand.

He knew I wasn't asking but demanding so he followed me to the center of the pit where everyone was dancing.

I started to dance with my back to his chest but he just stood there with his arms to his side.

"Come on dance, don't be a little stiff," I said over my shoulder knowing I will strike a cord in him. His hands gripped the bottom of my hips forcing me to be closer to him. I smirked knowing he hated to being challenged like that.

The more we danced the more his hands moved; rubbing my hips, rubbing my thighs and his thumbs rubbing just below my breasts. My pussy started to soak through my thong and I can feel his bulge rubbing my ass. My breathe started to get my deeper as if I was trying to gasp for air. I turned around looking at his smoldering eyes. My hand raps around his neck putting my mouth to his ear, licking the base of it.

"Let's get out of here," I said walking out of the Pit knowing he will follow.

I hear his boots following me as I walk to my apartment, keeping a safe distance between us. As soon as my door closed his large hand grabs the back of my neck pulling me to a heated passionate kiss while his other hand squeezes me ass. My hands work urgently to take off his belt. He pushes me against the door heatedly looking down at me locking my wrists above my head.

"Listen, Victory, I'm not looking for a pity fuck okay," he whispers as if I will turn him down.

My brown eyes holds his blue ones, I'm in way too deep to turn away now. I nod my head before pushing my body, smashing my lips into his. His hands release my wrist before being tangled in my dark hair. My hands rip his shirt off and my hands graze over his tight body. There was no way that I can wait; I grab his wrist leading towards the bedroom. He pushes me down on the bed standing between my legs.

"Take off your dress slowly," he commands, looking down on me.

Smirking I pull the dress straps of my shoulders showing my red lace bra strap before pulling the rest of the dress off leaving me in my red lace bra, matching thong and black heels.

"God, Victory," Eric grunts rubbing his erection trapped in his dark jeans.

He pulls my legs, placing my heels to his chest his fingers brushing against my chocolate skin taking my heels off. His heated stare never leaving mine. I bite my bottom lip and a husked sigh leaves my lips as his hands move up my body, fingers hooked on the straps of my thong. I reach to grab his neck pulling him to my lips. His body falls on mine and quickly I turn us over putting me on top. I sit up looking down on him with a smirk on my face admiring his gorgeous body. My fingers trace his tattoos before I reach behind me taking off my bra. His large hands reach and massage my breasts as I slowly grind my lower half to his jean covered erection.

"Don't keep me waiting, Initiate," I moan looking down at him.

Eric turns us over taking his jeans and boxer briefs off freeing his hard erection. It was long and thick. I lick my lips before pulling my thong off leaving me bare in front of him. A comfortable silence lays over us as we admire each other's body.

"I have wanted this for so long," he states looking deeply in my eyes.

He leans down to kiss me, wrapping his tongue in mine and his hands cradles my face like it is delicate art. He ends the kiss lining his erection to my wet pussy, his eyes never leaving my face.

I gasp as I felt his dick fill me up, my eyes close savoring the feeling he is giving me.

"Look at me, Victory," he commands, I barely open my eyes as he thrusts into me.

The apartment is quiet except for our rapid pants and moans as our bodies became one. I turn us over leaving me on top, riding him like my life depends on it. I can feel my release coming and by how his hands are gripping tight on my waist his is coming as well. Eric moves a hand from my waist to my breast switching a nipple in his fingers.

"I'm going to cum," I pant as I ride him harder and faster.

"Cum for me baby," he grunts pulling my nipple sharply.

I moan as a wave of pleasure comes over me and his seed fills me up. I collapse on him trying to catch my breathe. His hand trails up and down my spine while his other hand intertwined with mine.

"You are mine now," he whispers in my ear as I drift to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Hello everyone, this is my first time writing anything and publishing. Hopefully y'all like it. If so I plan on publishing a story centered around Eric and Victory. Please comment and share.**


End file.
